Palabras de Sí Mismo
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Ambos Spocks se encuentran en el mercado de un planeta de la Federación luego del incidente de Khan. Tienen mucho que hablar, preguntas y respuestas que entregar, pero las miradas a veces transmiten más que las palabras. / Post Into Darkness. Insinuación Slash Spirk (Prime y Actual). One-Shot


**Palabras de Sí Mismo**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ Slash, Insinuación Spock/Kirk TOS

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a _Gene Roddenberry_. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Post Into Darkness. _Spoilers Circunstanciales_. Charla entre ambos Spocks, por lo que puede ser complejo comprender cuando habla uno y cuando habla el otro. Muchos sentimientos no dichos, vamos, son vulcanos xD. No sé porque escribí esto, simplemente salió. Podría ser un prólogo para un fic que estoy pensando c: Enjoy!

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**Palabras de Sí Mismo  
****One-Shot**

—Realmente lamento el temprano dolor que tuviste que sufrir ante la prematura pérdida temporal del joven Kirk —indicó el anciano mientras sondeaba con sus ojos conocedores las expresiones en el rostro del otro vulcano.

El movimiento continuaba en el mercado a sus alrededores, pero Spock sintió por un momento que había perdido el aire. Intentó que la emoción no se mostrase en sus facciones, pero sabía de alguna manera que su otro yo podía leerle a la perfección.

—El dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido es algo que inevitablemente a todos nos afecta emocionalmente, no tiene nada que ver con ser vulcano o no, Spock. Es lamentable, pero sé que es algo que te verás forzado a comprender con el tiempo —murmuró negando con la cabeza suavemente—. Nuestros amigos tienen una esperanza de vida más corta que la vulcana y es ineludible su partida anterior a la nuestra. Llegará el momento en que todos aquellos a quienes quisimos se marchen y tendremos que soportarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso? —preguntó de pronto el vulcano más joven, sintiendo que el aire la faltaba, pero mirando con ferocidad al anciano. El solo recuerdo de la pérdida de Jim le afectaba más de lo que desearía y se sentía violento con su otro yo, por forzarle a pensar en que aquello se repetiría en el futuro— ¿Cómo puedes seguir cuando todos ellos partieron? Quedándote solo.

Por un momento el menor pensó que podría haber pasado algún límite nunca dicho y se lamentó internamente. Comprendía que no debía ser fácil para el otro vulcano estar en un universo diferente, sin nadie realmente familiar a su alrededor, y se sintió molesto por dejar ir su frustración contra él. Tener relación con su yo mayor era una fuente de conocimiento demasiado útil, como comprobó durante el incidente con Khan, como para permitir que ese lazo desapareciese por simplemente no poder contener sus emociones. Se preparaba mentalmente para una disculpa, cuando la voz pausada del mayor interrumpió el carril de sus pensamientos.

—No estoy realmente solo, Spock —ambos vulcanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por largos segundos antes de que el mayor sonriese suavemente—. Cuando has amado el amor nunca te abandona, aun cuando esa persona ya no pueda estar contigo. No te diré que no duele ya no poder tocarle o intimar en una charla intranscendental, sin embargo no es un dolor mortal cuando las memorias son muchas y placenteras.

La sabiduría que le transmitían las palabras de su anciano yo era sin duda palpable, y Spock recordó la expresión de su padre al hablarle de su madre luego de su muerte hacía más de un año. Dolor por la pérdida, pero también tranquilidad de quien vivió largamente feliz. Sus padres se amaban, a pesar de que él hubiese creído por años que era solamente un amor unilateral de parte de su madre. Se amaban y, si el otro Spock era sincero, significaba que él también podía amar en el futuro.

A su mente voló la imagen de la teniente Uhura, al cómo Nyota había sido la compañera más adecuada que pudo encontrar en su periodo en la Academia. El cómo se complementaban y entendían, jamás ella presionándole y comprendiendo cada una de esas "_rarezas_" vulcanas, como las llamaba el Doctor McCoy. Nyota había sido la pareja más lógica para él, y la apreciaba enormemente como profesional y persona; sin embargo nada en ella despertaba ninguna emoción ni remotamente parecida a lo que se suponía que se sentía el amor.

Los ojos del viejo Spock miraban directamente a los del joven, ignorando ambos la conmoción natural del mercado, mientras buscaban preguntas y respuestas. Y entonces la escucharon, alta y fuerte, la voz del Capitán sobreponiéndose al ruido del lugar y alcanzándoles sin dificultad a través de la muchedumbre para llegar hasta ellos en el rincón entre los puestos de venta.

—¡SPOCK!

Si el joven Spock creyó por un momento que le hablaba a él, esa idea desapareció pronto de su mente al ver como el rubio capitán pasaba por su lado prácticamente ignorándole para, sorprendentemente, abrazar con fuerza al anciano. El primer Oficial imaginó que su otro yo se liberaría rápidamente de aquel toque imprudente, totalmente contrario a sus costumbres y tradiciones, sin embargo su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando ese abrazo fue devuelto con una fuerza asombrosa para los viejos huesos del vulcano, mientras sus ojos brillaban con auténtica felicidad. El joven Spock había sido relegado de la escena, como si no fuese más que otro vendedor o cliente paseando por el mercado. A su lado el Doctor McCoy observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, pero con una diminuta sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Jim, imaginé que te vería pronto al haberme encontrado con Spock —confesó el anciano cuando el abrazo fue roto. No sonreía pero sus ojos transmitían muchísimo más que una simple mueca—. El universo tiene extrañas maneras de juntar a los amigos, ambos buscando provisiones para distintas colonias en este planeta.

—Yo no tenía idea de que estaba aquí, Spock ¡estoy muy feliz de verle! Las intercomunicaciones no cumplen del todo la función de verse, aunque uno literalmente se vea —la sonrisa alegre del capitán se borró un momento y luego retrocedió un paso, alejándose de los brazos del viejo vulcano y apuntándole con un dedo acusador— ¡Pero sigo enfadado por haberme engañado con lo de nuestro Spock! No vaya a pensar que lo he olvidado ¡pensar que simplemente pudo haber hablado con él! Recibí muchos golpes innecesarios —gruñó sobándose la mandíbula, como si los golpes de más de un año atrás aún doliesen.

El viejo Spock no parecía arrepentido de sus acciones, pero pidió disculpas de todas maneras, observando con atención hacia el Doctor quien se removió incómodo ante el escrutinio hasta que el joven capitán reaccionó a que nadie les había presentado.

—Spock, él es el Doctor Leonard McCoy, el Jefe Médico de la Enterprise. Le he hablado de él en nuestras charlas —sonrió ampliamente mientras hacía las presentaciones inversas. McCoy se mostraba claramente incómodo ante la situación (dos Spock juntos realmente era como una pesadilla para él), cosa que parecía divertir al anciano vulcano, mientras el joven simplemente permanecía allí en silencio con las manos tras la espalda—. Bueno, señores Spock's —rió el capitán observando casi con cariño a su Primer Oficial—, con el señor McCoy tenemos algunas compras médicas que hacer. Debo firmar los formularios de las drogas peligrosas —explicó innecesariamente para luego levantar la mano y saludar de la forma vulcana al anciano Spock—, espero verle antes de que abandonemos Nigel IV, Spock, pero si no…

—Larga Vida y Prosperidad, Jim —se adelantó el vulcano observando los imposiblemente azules ojos del joven capitán quien no pudo más que sonreír y despedirse del joven Spock con un "_Nos vemos en la nave_" antes de alejarse con el Doctor, quien simplemente hizo una inclinación hacia los vulcanos antes de retirarse.

Spock observó con seriedad los ojos viejos de su otro yo que no dejaban de observar hacia la nuca rubia del capitán y algo se removió en su estómago. Recordó la furia y el dolor, el fuego en sus venas y la sangre en su cabeza que le impidió pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese en vengar a su capitán, cuando creyó que su amigo había irremediablemente fallecido. Recordó la impotencia de no poder tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo moribundo de Jim por ese vidrio, como odió a la superficie cristalina por interponerse entre sus manos, y la frialdad de esa lágrima que dejó caer por su mejilla, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria.

Y también recordó cómo el mundo pareció brillar una vez más cuando Uhura le dijo que podían salvar al capitán, cuando le dijo que si se detenía podría volver a ver sonreír a Jim y reprobarle por sus acciones precipitadas. Tener una conversación intranscendental a medianoche porque Spock no puede dormir más de cinco horas diarias y Jim es insomne crónico desde que tiene bajo su comandancia la vida de más de 400 personas.

Los ojos de ambos vulcanos se encontraron y el joven Spock sintió su estómago retorcerse un poco más cuando el conocimiento les atravesó a ambos. _Es él_, por supuesto. ¿Quién otro podría ser? Y su otro yo siempre lo había sabido, por eso sus mentiras y complots, para hacer que ambos se juntasen más allá de lo que su realidad les había permitido al ponerle en bandos tan desiguales. El anciano Spock había jugado sus cartas y muy bien, porque el joven vulcano estaba seguro de que no habría nunca más otro _Capitán Kirk_ en su vida. _Estaba condenado_.

No sabía si lo que luchaba por debajo de sus muros de contención era _Amor_, pero si sabía que era una emoción fuerte y peligrosa, que podía volverle un animal salvaje tal como Khan podría dar fe si era descongelado alguna vez. Era una emoción que no podía controlar del todo, como demostraba el que, _ilógicamente_, sintiese un fuerte rencor hacia su otro yo por siquiera atreverse a mirar a su capitán de esa manera. Si Spock no volvía a tener esa emoción hacia ninguna otra persona en el universo probablemente estaría muy agradecido. Con sentirlo hacia Jim era suficiente, _gracias_.

—Él no es mi capitán, Spock, y yo lo sé muy bien —indicó de pronto el anciano vulcano observando directamente a los ojos de su otro yo, con una diminuta sonrisa—. Él es tu capitán.

—Así es, de hecho. Eso es correcto —aceptó el más joven, sintiendo como un poco de su incomodidad se evaporaba un poco mientras veía en los ojos del más anciano sinceridad y un gran amor que, ahora sabía, no iba hacia _su_ Jim Kirk, sino que hacia otro, de una dimensión muy diferente.

Ambos vulcanos permanecieron en silencio por un momento mientras algunos de la tripulación pasaban por su lado, saludando con respeto al Primer Oficial y observando con curiosidad al otro vulcano, para luego de un rato el viejo Spock volver a hablar, con sus manos tras su espalda.

—Volviendo al tema inicial, nuestras realidades, aunque muy parecidas, han tenido cambios importantes, como bien sabes, Spock. Pequeños detalles que se han vuelto muy importantes con el tiempo. Vuestro encuentro con Khan, aunque similar, difiere en una gran cantidad de maneras, teniendo consecuencias muy diferentes. Sé que te frustra esto, pero no puedo ser más específico —se disculpó el mayor negando con la cabeza—. Me niego a orientar tu vida hacia la forma en que yo viví la mía.

El joven Spock quiso hacer un comentario irónico acerca de eso último, de cómo al anciano Spock no le había importado manipular a Jim para acercarles y cómo no se arrepentía de ello, pero que al parecer se negaba a informar más de su vida pasada para no afectar sus "_decisiones personales_". Quiso hacer el comentario, pero se contuvo bajo el pensamiento de que aquello no sería muy vulcano de su parte. Además, en el fondo comprendía a su otro yo, muy en el fondo.

—Se niega entonces a informarme acerca de los posibles efectos secundarios que conllevaría para el Capitán Kirk la utilización de la sangre de Khan en su rehabilitación ¿es eso correcto?

Los ancianos ojos le observaron con algo que solo podría ser denominado tristeza antes de asentir levemente —Así es, me niego a hablar cualquier cosa sobre el tema. Eso tendrá que ser algo que averigües por ti mismo, Spock. Y recuerda que si la primera preocupación de un Capitán es su Nave, la primera preocupación de un Primer Oficial es su Capitán. Eso es algo que jamás debes olvidar.

Ambos vulcanos parpadearon lentamente y finalmente levantaron sus manos para despedirse comprendiendo que la conversación había finalizado.

El joven Spock no dijo palabra, pero el mayor supo ver en su mirada que él sabía perfectamente sus funciones y no pudo evitar sentirse algo optimista respecto a que su otro yo pronto comprendería lo que él ya sabía: que el amor verdadero rompía todos los límites espacio-temporales y de alguna manera siempre buscaba su forma de realización.

Y teniendo esos conocimientos, Spock confiaba en que su joven otro yo alcanzaría la felicidad, de una u otra manera. Y él se encargaría de mantenerse al tanto de ello con sus regulares intercomunicaciones con el joven capitán de la Enterprise.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hacía tiempo que quería hacer una charla a corazón abierto entre ambos Spock. Sí, esto es lo más a corazón abierto que yo creo verán de estos dos, de pie en medio de un mercado y hablando en acertijos para que nadie los comprenda, diciendo más con los ojos que con sus lenguas, ahahaha xD amo a estos locos vulcanos._

_He visto la película del 2009 unas siete veces y sigo encontrando infinitamente enternecedora las escenas de Spock Prime. Su emoción al ver a un joven Jim, la unión mental, como Jim llora ante las emociones de Spock y como le pregunta entonces realmente siente. Porque siente y mucho. Para mí es canon que Spock Prime y el Capitán son amigos y deben hablarse de vez en cuando, sobre todo con Jim necesitando una presencia paternal. Iba a poner más emotivo el encuentro de ellos dos, por la pérdida de Pike, pero preferí no hacerlo porque era un lugar muy público. Quizás en otro fic Jim se rompa ante el Spock viejo y le pida un abrazo de consuelo. Si es el que el joven Spock no se pone celoso, ahaha xD_

_Y respecto al fic que esto podría ser un prólogo, aún no lo he pensado bien y quiero ver primero la película 2 de TOS para comprender bien, pero en sí sería como le afectó a Jim la utilización del suero de Khan. Lo siento, McCoy es el culpable, con sus bromas de si no siente deseos de matar o conquistar a la Tierra xD ¿qué pasaría si sí lo siente? Ok, quizás nunca escriba ese fic, pero dios, si no sería entretenido hacerlo._

_Tengo otro fic en stand by sobre Jim y la Hipoxifilia. ¿Qué es? Oh, dulce niñx de verano, mejor no lo investigues y sigue inocente. Leí un drabble el otro día sobre esto y la verdad es que ya lo había pensado. Es como que en la película del 2009 la gente tiene ALGO con el cuello de Kirk, como mínimo lo ahogaron 3 veces, y si contamos la pelea del bar, otra más. A Jim de seguro le va ese Kinky, ahahaha. Pero bueno, quizás es un tema demasiado sucio para tocarlo. Además, aún si lo siguiese escribiendo no sabría si dejarlo como in McCoy/Kirk, un Spock/Kirk o un Spock/Kirk/McCoy. La vida es tan complicada xD_

_No sé porque escribí una nota tan larga, lo siento mucho. ¡Gracias por leer! Y recuerden que cada vez que leen y no dejan un review un Tribble es asesinado para ser utilizado como Tribble de Indias :c (?)_


End file.
